


Certain Shelter

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promotional obligations can sometimes take their toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing something for the [**oh_brothers**](http://oh-brothers.livejournal.com/) story challenge so wanted to try my hand at this pairing. There's also an epidemic of sad Sean on my friends list these days so I wanted a happy Beanie.

It shows in his eyes; the way increasing weariness slightly dims what normally shimmers with both brightness and life. Most days he's able to take the work in stride, but today the steady stream of reporters, the questions he can answer in his sleep, has exhausted him.

Finally safe at home with the remnants of the day dissipating, his lover quietly envelops him, replacing stress with devotion and security. He sheds the artifice of "celebrity," carefully removing layers of public persona. He absorbs the gifts of warmth and tenderness that are given to him, fills his coffers with peace and affection, until his natural confidence and gentle strength are replenished.

In a few days, their roles will be reversed and he'll be called upon to rejuvenate and nourish. He cherishes those moments perhaps more than these, thrives on giving his partner support and care. For now he curls further into the firm body cradling him and inhales the cleansing scent of his beloved. Red and blonde hairs weave together as he feels the gentle brush of lips against his ear, listens to the softly accented voice soothe away the last of his tension.


End file.
